The Simple Life
by Pippinfan1988
Summary: A glimpse of a day in the life of Pippin Took on the farm in Whitwell... Complete.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Hobbits are not mine; they belong to JRR Tolkien.

****

Summary: I read somewhere on a website about the history of farm life (I'm a city girl). As you read further, you will see I really didn't learn much, but one old guy spoke about when he was a boy--early last century--that on the farm, his playmates were his brothers and sisters. I thought I might touch on that a bit as I can't really imagine Pippin detesting his sisters, though he may get annoyed with them at times. But that's Pippin just being a boy...

These are little "snippets", but more is yet to come. Pippin is eight, Pervinca is still thirteen.

****

THE SIMPLE LIFE

ONE - Rise and Shine

"Pippin...wake up." A hoarse whisper permeated the darkness in his room, accompanied by a light nudge. He'd woke up a few minutes before his sister came in to wake him, but the warmth of his quilts kept him underneath.

Slowly, Pippin's awareness became less clouded. He turned over under the warmth of his blankets and rubbed his eyes. "I'm awake," he whispered back.

Seeing her brother was indeed awake, the sleepy girl, still in her own nightgown, shuffled back towards dim light of the hallway leaving the door open ajar so he wouldn't fall back to sleep so easily. Only on very cold winter mornings did she have to come in and wake him a second time. The only other sounds in the little farm Smial was that of their mother putting on a pot of tea to boil.

Pippin rolled over and laid his arm across his eyes, taking his time in allowing the day to invade his thoughts. He took a deep breath before pulling aside his warm blankets to sit up. Off the mattress he slid, and onto the cold floor. The instant his feet touched the floor, the hair on his skin (feet and all) stood on end, and his toes curled inward. 

He turned up the lamp on his bedside table a bit more so he could see as he hobbled towards his wardrobe. He took out a clean pair of work breeches and pulled them on under his nightshirt. He slipped the nightshirt up over his head, feeling the stab of a chill against his bare skin. He shivered a little as he shook out a shirt and pulled it round to slip his arms inside the sleeves. His nose felt like ice and ran a little; he sniffed and wiped his nose across the sleeve of his clean shirt. After fastening his braces he let them hang loose; he disliked the feel of them on his shoulders first thing in the morning.

Next, he wandered over to a small table by the window where he would wash up for the day. Pippin took a deep breath before dipping his hands into the cold water and splashing it onto his face. Then he lathered his hands with the bit of soap; rubbing it all over his hands and face. He bent closer to the basin as he rinsed off the soap. Pre-positioning the towel beforehand, he grabbed for it before the watered down soap seeped into his eyes. He brought his braces up over his shoulders as he padded out of the room. He was ready for the day.

****

TWO - Feed and Seed

Eglantine set a mug of milk on the table, speaking in a soft voice, "Drink your milk, Pippin." Every morning she had his favorite mug waiting for him filled with milk. She forbade her children to start their day on an empty stomach.

Pippin sat at the table next to his sister and sipped his milk. "It's warm," he said.

"Momma says it's cold outside." The young girl was no longer in her nightgown, but now wore and old work dress that was faded and frayed in various places. Her curly tresses were plaited into two long braids and each tied with a leather thong.

Pippin took another draught. He was still a little groggy and the warm milk wasn't helping to wake him. He looked at Pervinca, "Are you ready?" He knew she was; she despised warm milk. Many times during the winter months he'd laugh as she held her nose to swallow her warm milk. Mother wouldn't allow her to leave until she drank at least half her mug.

"Put your hat on." As they stepped out into the chilly darkness, Pervinca handed him the hat she knitted and gave to him last November for her birthday. Their oldest sister, Pearl, had been teaching young Pervinca how to knit. The hat was misshapen, several different colors of yarn, and unraveling at the tip. There were only two reasons why Pippin wore the hat: 1) Pervinca knitted it special for him, 2) No one would ever see him wear it except his immediate family.

A cold breeze swept past them as they walked and then ran towards the barn. Yes--it _was _cold outside. Pippin's eyes watered and nose ran as he ran towards the shelter from the wind.

"Let's double up, Pippin. We'll get done faster."

Pippin was no fool. He agreed because then Pervinca would have to help him shovel after the animals...but also because it much more fun.

"All right," he answered. "Last one to the chicken coop is a rotten egg!"

Both children shrieked with laughter as they competed for the little pails and baskets then scooped up the feed from the bin. Pippin playfully shoved his sister into the side of the cow pen as each one fought to gain the lead in the race.

"I won!" Pippin shouted, dancing a victory jig as his sister came up behind him.

"You cheated," she protested. "You made me fall and scrape my leg."

Pippin stopped in his revelry. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "May I see it?"

Pervinca lifted the hem of her dress to reveal a very thin red scratch. As Pippin crouched down for a closer look Pervinca quickly pulled back and ran up to the chicken coop, lightly touching it on the top--nearly rousing the hens inside. "_I _won!"

"How? I already won the race."

"You have to touch the coop, Pippin. You know _that_." Both left their pails of feed a few yards away from the coop and took up the baskets they'd brought.

Pippin held his breath as long as he could as they opened the door of the small hut and stepped inside. Each child held an empty wicker basket and began filling them with eggs. Pippin held contempt for all chickens that pecked at his hands as he slipped them underneath. There was the large brown hen at the end of his row; every morning she pecked his hand no matter how quick he was to grasp her egg. He gave her the evil eye before plunging his hand underneath. "Ow!" He swiftly placed the egg in his basket before shaking his hand in the air after feeling the sting of her beak. He narrowed his eyes at the hen; _That's all right, you foul creature!, _he said to himself, _You may have your way now, but someday I will eat you for dinner..._

Once they were done, Pervinca passed her basket to her brother. No words were said; most everything they did when they 'doubled up' was routine. Pippin took the baskets and ran up to the kitchen door. He knocked several times and then ran back to the barn leaving the baskets on the doorstep. He ran back to the coop so they could finish up with the chickens.

He picked up his pail full of feed. As he threw a few morsels onto the ground, Pippin had a gleam in his eye as he looked at his sister. Pervinca knew that look; she readied herself for the onslaught.

SLING! 

Pippin was the first to throw the feed this morning--at Pervinca. Both children circled each other, laughing with delight as they flung chicken feed in each other's direction. Soon, both were out of feed and the chickens were out of the hen house pecking at everything in sight. They took their empty pails back to the feed bin and left them there for the next feeding.

Next, both children entered the cow pen, rounding up the milk jugs and a sitting stool each. Pervinca would milk one cow while Pippin milked the other. Pippin set the one-legged stool under his bum and made a face as he sat down onto the cold wood. _It'll warm up_, he reminded himself. In each hand he took one teat of the bulging udder underneath the cow, and began pulling--careful not to tug too hard. Filling up the milk jugs is what took the longest just before breakfast. Pippin's thoughts were on planning his day after his chores when he felt a firm wet spray hit his ear--and giggling immediately thereafter. He nonchalantly continued milking his cow. They would never hear the end of it should they go back into the Smial with milk-sodden clothes. A few seconds passed before he felt another spray--this time it hit his knitted hat, soaking into his hair. _That's it_. 

Pippin leaned to the left just a tad and took aim. Pervinca got it right in the face--but as usual, she was a good sport about milk fights. They continued to fill the jugs, but about every other squirt or so each one felt a wet spray somewhere on their backside. The giggles and snickering became louder with each round. It was only at the sound of the gate latch that they suddenly stopped in their activities. Both children stood to their feet. "Hullo, Papa," said Pippin, milk dripping from his chin. He was hoping the lecture about not wasting milk would wait until later.

Paladin had just let the ponies out to pasture when he heard the laughter of his children. With a grim face he opened the barrier gate and closed it behind him. "How many times must we tell you children that the milk isn't to be wasted?" He had a very good point; hobbit children were incessantly hungry and ate the most provisions. He took up a stool and sat down on the warm wood and began to milk Pippin's cow. "Perhaps this will teach you each a lesson." Paladin tugged on the udder and squirted milk at each child. "Never _waste _the milk," he laughed. "_Always hit your mark_!" The young hobbits shrieked with laughter as they pounced on their father.

After they had their bit of fun, Paladin helped to carry the heavy milk-laden jugs into the Smial. From these jugs the family would get their milk, cream, cheese and butter.

****

THREE - First Breakfast

Pippin was swinging his legs under his seat as he waited for his father to sit down and begin the meal. He brought them to a halt when he received a sharp look from his mother. Seconds later, Paladin was seated at the table and began passing round the platters. Not a word was spoken until the business at hand began to slow down. Normal small talk was exchanged around the table; thoughts about the weather, about a shopping trip to the market later that week, and the excitement of the imminent arrival of a certain cousin. Pippin was so overjoyed as he spoke of the fun they'd have during his visit that as he passed a platter to Pearl, he knocked over his mug--spilling milk across the table and into Pimpernel's lap.

Pim jumped up out of her chair, "Pippin!" She gasped as she pulled away the wet skirt from her legs. "Why do you always have to be so clumsy!"

"Sorry." Pippin was truly apologetic, "It was an accident."

"Now I'll have to change into another skirt!"

"Stop yelling at him like that!" Pervinca got up and fetched a few rags from the adjacent washroom. "If I had a stitch for every time _you _spilled something, I'd have a whole new wardrobe!"

Pippin noticed his sister was genuinely angry. For as many times as he and Pervinca teased each other, they usually came to each other's defense as well. Pippin was nonetheless touched. The next thing he knew, Pervinca was throwing a rag in his lap, "Grab a rag, Pippin, and help!" _Well...back to being bossy_. No one said the camaraderie lasted for a long time.

Once first breakfast was finished, it was Pearl who helped to pick up the soiled dishes and wash them. Pimpernel huffed out of the door to ride with her father out to the fields--wearing a fresh skirt. Pippin and Pervinca headed back towards the barn to finish up their chores.

****

~TBC~


	2. Chapter Two

A/N : My premise for this story is yes, the simple and pleasurable life of living in the country, or a small village. Mostly though, it's about what the old farmer said in my earlier note. Here I've also explored my banner of _It takes a village to raise a child._ In this story you'll see a neighbor taking care of another person's child; something quite prevalent way back yonder in them days...

When I was a child, my playmates were my siblings and friends in the neighborhood, but in the rural country the next _house _could be miles away. Playmates yes, but even more so, I wanted to explore friendship between these rural siblings, and the Tooks in Whitwell were a grand idea. More specifically, Pippin and Pervinca were the best choice, as they are the youngest and close in age. Children are always fun to write about! Hope you enjoy...

****

FOUR - The Hay Rope

Pippin had to step onto the lowest board of the gate in order to reach over the barrier so he could unhook the same latch his father had so easily undone earlier. Pervinca took a long rod that leaned up against the wall and prodded the cows through the pony stalls and out towards the pasture. For this next task they both pulled on dwarf-sized boots; no one dared walk far into the pens or stalls barefoot.

Pippin went outside to the other side of the barn to get the 'special' wheelbarrow. Pervinca grabbed the two shovels and two pairs of leather gloves from the tool area; the same area where the pitchforks and rakes were kept. They'd eventually need these tools as well.

Once the animal waste was collected and dumped into the wheelbarrow, Pippin hauled it quite a ways out towards the far side of the fence--barely breathing as he did so. When he got to the place kept for such things, he put the barrow down. He took the shovel that was kept away out here and began scooping the contents out of the barrow and onto the mound of manure already piling. Not his most favorite chore; in fact, he hated this one with a passion. Paladin used the cow chips and pony apples for the fields; he even mixed in certain bits of decomposed food to enhance the properties of his 'home made' mixture.

Pervinca's task wasn't as bad, but not much better than Pippin's. While he was out here, she was back in the barn raking the soiled hay out of the pony stalls and the cow pen. Once their less-than-desirable tasks were completed, the next thing was to spread out fresh hay. 

Pippin climbed up to the bales of straw in the loft. The bales were still high up towards the second level from the winter stores. He knocked a dozen bales to the ground below. There, Pervinca used a knife to cut the cord that was tied around the straw. Both children used rakes to spread it out among the stalls and pen.

"That's done," Pippin said with a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat from his brow. The late April sun warmed up the Shire as it rose high into the sky. Pippin had long ago shirked his hat and jacket. Now was the time for their favorite part of the day.

Up they climbed the stationary ladder. Up they climbed...to the loft on the second level. It was dank and dusty up here. Nothing else was lying about except the straw and a long wooden stick with a dull hook on one end. Pippin picked it up and held it out over the bales of hay that lay below. From the highest rafter was tied a long sturdy rope while the length of it fell just a few feet lower than the level of the loft. He looked at the drop; it looked to be about twenty feet or so. He pulled the rope in with the hook and grabbed onto it. He grasped the rope firmly with both hands, and closed his eyes.

"Pippin! I go first, remember?"

Pippin opened his eyes; now he remembered--her dress. He yielded the rope to his sister. _Girls!_

She seemed frozen in terror as she held onto the rope and looked down. But Pippin knew better; she was calculating the distance. The Hay Rope is what he really thought was fun about his sister. Pervinca was a high-spirited young girl; full of life and impending Tookish adventures--though most of her ventures would be limited to the farm and Great Smials.

Pervinca let go of the rope and walked back several yards. With a running start, she grasped the rope and swung out over the bales of hay and at her highest arc, she let go. Down she sailed, landing atop the softened hay, and then laughing as she got up for another round.

Not to be out done by a lass, Pippin reared back much the same way. He was in a full sprint as he snagged the rope and swung out. Pippin let himself glide into a summersault and swing back and forth a couple times. Just as his feet were on a downward arc, he let go, squealing with delight as he plunged down to the hay.

They jumped from the hay rope several times each before they heard their mother calling them in for lunch. Both children worked up voracious appetites while climbing the ladder and swinging from the rope. Out of the barn they ran with smiles on their glowing faces as the thought of food erased all else from their minds.

****

FIVE - A Helping Hand

With lunch over, Eglantine made her children sit quietly and read a book for an hour before she'd let them out of her sights. She feared too much activity too soon would upset their stomachs. 

The only chore left for Pippin and Pervinca to do was to fill the troughs and bring water in to the smial for cooking and wash basins. After this, they'd be free for the rest of the day--until supper. The children each took two large buckets from just inside the barn door and carried them to the well located on the other side of the smial.

Pippin had an idea, "Let's use the wheelbarrows to carry the buckets, Pervinca."

"No, Pip," the girl rolled her eyes, "we did that last week and ended up spilling more than we got." She set her buckets down in front of the well, squinting in the sunlight. "Besides," she said, "the wheelbarrow only holds one bucket at a time."

"But that's all I can carry, too."

Pervinca sighed. Her young brother had just turned nine, and was still the height of a small eight-year-old. "Go ahead, Pippin, or better yet--why don't you take your buckets to the smial while I take mine to the troughs?" The kitchen door to the smial was far closer than the troughs inside the barn. Though a bit slight herself, Pervinca could handle the water-laden buckets much easier than her little brother. "I'll be fine!" She said when she saw his worried look. 

She next took hold of the handle on the winding rod and lowered the water bucket permanently tied to the rope until she heard a faint splash. It took two of these to fill up one trough bucket. She filled up both of Pippin's buckets before taking a breather. She sat down in the shade and watched him swagger up the walkway. When he returned for his second bucket, she then got up and filled her own.

When she got halfway between the well and the barn, her arms became so tired she nearly dropped one of the buckets. Water splashed onto the fur on top of her foot. Slowly and carefully she placed both buckets on the ground. She crouched down to rest and rub her arms.

"Come on, Pervinca," Pippin came up from behind her and took the handle of one of her buckets, "it's not far now." He struggled a little, but he had sure footing and began walking in the direction of the barn.

"Pippin," She said, knowing he was already tired, "...you don't have to...."

"Don't waste time, lass," he looked back and winked, "or we'll be late for the games!"

The games! That was enough to renew the girl's strength. She picked up her bucket and made her way to the barn, sloshing water as she went. Together they lifted the buckets and filled the troughs. Dropping them near the door for the next person to fill, they ran full speed towards the smial. Every Trewsday, the middle of the week, the children in Whitwell played games in the afternoon until winners were declared on all sides or mothers shouted for their children to come home for supper.

****

SIX - The Games

Pippin and Pervinca hastily got out of their soiled work clothes and changed into more presentable play clothes. The heavens forbid they go into the village with dirt covered hands. They held them out for Eglantine to inspect.

"All right--you both look presentable," she said, then smiled; the games were the highlight of their week.

Out the door they charged, running down the lane and off towards the small village that house perhaps as many as twenty families. It was indeed an insignificant village; the only services it held were an eating-house, a small pub, a wheelwright, and a blacksmith. Everything else was centered around the local farming community. For any other services, folks would have to travel further to Tuckborough; the nearest and chief town of the Tookland. And yes--everyone knew each other; there are no secrets in a small village. 

They ran for close to two miles when they came to a grassy field behind the wheelwright's shed. The egg tossing game was about to begin. Pervinca pulled out an egg from each pocket of her pinafore and laid them in the pile of eggs to draw from. A team had to draw from that specific pile of eggs because not too long ago, one lad was caught cheating with a boiled egg. He was declared the loser and not allowed to participate in any more games that day (no--it wasn't Pippin, though the idea did spring to his mind once or twice). 

Pippin and his sister were a pretty good team when it came to the Egg Toss and the Three-Legged Race. For all other games, it was every Took child for him and herself. When Merry visited, he and Pippin would join in the more boyish games. These games weren't necessarily more rough, but no lad wanted to knock down a lass in his zeal to make a point.

As the game wound down, there were three teams left, and Pippin and Pervinca were one of them. When they stepped back further for this latest round, they were farther apart than they'd ever been in any other egg toss. This was the first time they were part of the top three winners. Pippin was thrilled; he wound back and let it fly to his sister.

Pervinca watched carefully as the brownish egg rose to its apex and then...she saw it was coming down faster than she thought. She stepped to the side to spring her arm back as she caught it, but at that speed it glanced off her hand and splattered behind her.

"I'm sorry, Pippin," She was glum the entire time she and Pippin walked towards the group of children tying their legs together for the Three-Legged Race. "I should've caught it."

Pippin had his hands in his pockets, casually walking beside his sister, "Well...I threw it too hard. I should've known better--we've practiced many times, and at farther distances."

"Perhaps we'll do better next week," she offered.

"We did great _this _week, Pervinca!" Pippin became more confident, "We placed _third_! We never did that before!" 

She smiled at that, "We _did _do great this time didn't we?" Her and Pippin sat in the grass as Pippin pulled out a thin cord from his pocket. "Not too tight...," she said, watching him make several loops around their legs. They laughed as they got up and then tried to gain their balance. But after the first step, their strides became coordinated with one another. This race they also practiced often on the farm after their chores. Last week they placed second...Pippin was anxious as to how well they would do today. Success one week didn't necessarily predict success the next week. The pairs of children lined up between two trees.

"Everyone ready?" Ferdibrand Took stood on the sidelines, as he was the appointed overseer for the games today. The following week it would fall to another older teen. He waited for any complaints or any other indications that the contestants were not ready. The line was silent. Hands and arms linked around each other waiting eagerly for the signal to run.

"Set!" The teen called again, scanning the line with his eyes, "BEGIN!"

All the spectators ran along the sidelines as the runners laughed, tripped, and struggled on. Pippin and Pervinca were among a cluster of children who kept pace with one another. The goal was looming closer when one of the older contestants dodged a pair of little girls who tripped in front of them. They cut directly into Pippin's path and knocked him and his sister to the ground, landing on top of them.

By the time the foursome recovered, the game was already won by the Longbarrel sisters. Pippin lay winded and holding his side while Pervinca quickly untied the cord. "Pippin, you're hurt!"

One of the pair that fell was angry when he saw the boy was squirming, "He's too little of a laddie to be runnin' in these games, lass!" He untied himself from his friend and stomped off.

Pervinca ignored his remark and helped Pippin to his feet. "Where does it hurt?"

"I'm all right," Pippin responded in a hoarse voice, still holding his side. "Just winded is all."

"Let me see," Pervica pulled up on his shirt and saw a nasty pink bruise forming.

"C' mon, Pippin," said the second teen. "My Mum will see to ye and yer sister." He indicated to Pervinca's knee; she had a small gash from when she fell on it. Pervinca accepted the second lad's invitation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you children properly thanked Mistress Verbena for taking good care you?" Paladin found his children sitting in the small garden of the Saddler home, empty plates sitting on their laps. Verbena had sent her son to fetch Mister Paladin Took tending his fields over yonder, then stuffed the young Tooks with bread and jam.

Having received the word that his two youngest children had a spill in the games, he decided to pick them up and go on home early. He helped them both to their feet, "You both had a nasty spill, eh Sweet Pea?"

"Yes, father, and we thanked her," Pervinca held onto her father's arm to get her footing. Verbena had bandaged her knee as if she'd broken it. She set aside her plate onto the old tree stump that served as her chair.

"Thank you, Verbena," Paladin said to the woman in the doorway, "I hope they weren't much trouble."

"Trouble? No," She shook her head and smiled, "a delight I should say--after my Hal nearly ran them over."

The teen stood nearby with a bandage round his elbow, "Sorry--I was tryin' to keep from falling on the wee lasses in front of me." He smiled at Pervinca; she blushed.

Having said their farewells, Paladin guided his children down the path to the waiting wagon, "Let's get you children home to wash up."

****

~TBC~


	3. Chapter Three

****

A/N: I profusely apologize for leaving everyone hanging for so long--I've not done it before, and I will try to never do it again! Thanks to everyone for your wonderful responses and much needed input: Pearl Took, French Pony, Brachan90--I hope I haven't missed anyone. FP: Thanks for the 'kisser' input! I knew it was there and intended to take it out...but forgot. I have updated. Pearl: Thanks for yours as well--about the difference between hay/feed and straw...thanks! I have updated that one as well. It's been fun, but on to other stories...enjoy.

SEVEN - She's a Lady

All the way home Pippin stood up in the back of the wagon, holding onto the back of the riding bench telling his father all about the games and who won which event. "One day we'll place first in the Egg Toss, Papa, and then I'll be happy!"

"I'll be happy the day Pervinca starts to behave like a proper lady," Said Pim. She was returning from the fields along with her father.

Pervinca became angered with her sister's comment. "I _am _a proper lady!" Though when she said it, she still had a bit of dirt smeared on her face and grass stains on her pinafore.

"No you're not," Pippin turned about addressing his sister. "Ladies are neat and _dainty_! You're a...a...a girl who likes to play with the lads!" He thought he was being helpful.

Pervinca narrowed her eyes at her brother, "I am too a lady!"

Pimpernel turned and looked at Pippin, "She _was _a perfect little lady until you and Merry spoiled her!" She shook her head, "Teaching her how to climb trees--and using a slingshot!"

"_I am still a lady_!" Shouted Pervinca. Now she was so angry that hot tears were streaking down her face.

Such is life with children, thought Paladin, though it rankled him when they fussed--_all at once_. "All right, children, that's enough." Then Paladin heard the sniffling in the back, "That is _definitely _enough."

The rest of the short ride was quiet. After they got home and washed up, Pervinca refused to pass any platters at the supper table to Pim or Pippin--creating quite a ruckus, and as a result was sent to her room for the remainder of the evening. Pippin wasn't fazed; all the more food for him.

****

EIGHT - Promise Me

After the supper table was cleaned up Pippin ran back out to the barn and climbed up to the loft. He tested his bruised side by tugging on the hay rope. He wouldn't be doing any summersaults, but his side was well enough to simply swing out and drop onto his backside. He did this twice before he realized it wasn't the same. He sighed as he sat all alone on top of the bales. Perhaps he would go down by the stream and throw rocks. No...his mother wouldn't allow him to go by himself. He got up and climbed the ladder again, but instead of swinging out on the hay rope, he sat down on the ledge and dangled his feet. Why was Pervinca so upset with him? What did he do that made her so angry? No answers came to him. He looked again at the bales below. It was _she _who was angry with _him_, so he would have fun _without _her. He got up and took the rope in his hand. He launched out and let go, landing soft on his bum--and sat where he landed. As he thought more on it, he realized nothing would be fun tonight without his sister, but she now was being punished. He made his way back to the smial.

Pippin walked quietly into the study. His mother sat on the sofa threading a needle while his father sat on the opposite side reading a letter. His mother was a better target for his plan.

"Momma, may I have a piece of blackberry pie?"

Eglantine looked up from her sewing, "Peregrin Took, you just had supper--and _two _pieces of pie. Surely you can't be hungry already."

Well...he was a _little _hungry; as long as he was even a little hungry he wouldn't be lying to his mother. "My corners are still needing filled," he answered.

"Very well, lad, go and wait for me in the kitchen," She said. She set aside the dress she was mending and got up. Her husband looked up from his reading, grinning as he shook his head. They both knew what their son was up to; the same thing either one of them would be up to if it wasn't for Pippin's own thoughtfulness.

In the kitchen, Eglantine cut two slices of pie and put them on separate plates. She next pulled out a tray from the lower cupboard and began preparing yet another plate, filling it with leftover meats, gravy, and potatoes, topping it off with a chunk of buttered bread. She poured milk into two mugs and then set them on the tray along with the pies and plate.

Pippin feigned innocence, "Momma, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a supper tray for your sister," Eglantine gave her son a sideways glance, smiling at him. "She's upset right now, but hunger will overtake her before long." She slipped an extra fork on the tray before handing it to Pippin. "Be careful, or you'll spill the milk."

Eglantine followed the boy close behind as he slowly carried the tray to Pervinca's room. She knocked on the door and turned the handle to open it. Inside the bedroom, a young girl lay quietly on her bed. She sat up and wiped her eyes when she saw her mother and Pippin with a tray of food. Eglantine helped Pippin place the tray onto the little table with two chairs and then admonished the children, "Behave, now--_both _of you."

Even after their mother had left them, and the door was shut, Pervinca remained on her bed staring at the tray and her brother. Pippin took his pie and milk off the tray and began eating--never one to waste food. "I brought you a tray--come and eat."

Slowly, Pervinca slid off her bed, made her way to the table and sat down. She was very downhearted as she spoke softly, "I'm sorry I was rude to you at supper, Pippin."

Pippin scooped up a forkful of blackberry pie and shoved into his mouth and shrugged his shoulders. He used his fingers to wipe away the excess filling from around his mouth, and licked his sticky fingers in the process before answering her, "Why were you so angry with me?"

Pervinca sighed as she paused in her thinking--and swallowing her meat. "I was angry after Pim scolded me for not being a lady, and then you--you said I wasn't a lady, too--and that hurt me, Pippin." She leaned in for more emphasis, "But I am, Pippin--I _am _a lady; I just don't look like one yet. Momma said I'm in my 'tween stage." She looked baffled, "But I can't be--I'm only thirteen."

Pippin took a draught of milk to wash down his pie. He, too, paused in his eating. "I'm sorry I made you feel bad," he said, "but I thought I was helping you. You're not a lady, Pervinca--I mean...not like one of those ladies who fancies herself in front of a looking-glass all day. You're different--you're _fun_. You like to throw rocks and play in the games and swing from the hay rope." Pippin suddenly realized he would soon lose his only constant playmate...to growing up. He stirred the berries around in the crust with his fork, "Don't grow up and become a lady...not yet anyway."

"I have to, Pip. I can't help it," she said sadly. "I like to swing on the hay rope, but...I also like to go to tea parties. I like being a girl. Someday you'll be all grown up and won't swing on the hay rope anymore--you'll be out calling on the lasses." 

Pippin wasn't so sure about that. After a silent moment he spoke, "Remember the day I told you I dropped my egg?" Pervinca nodded. Pippin went on, "Well...I didn't drop it. I overheard one lad dare another to kiss you in front of everyone so I threw it at him. No lad was going to humiliate my sister." He finished off his last bite of pie.

Pervinca smirked; she wouldn't exactly have put it in such _harsh _terms... "I promise I won't grow up too fast, Pip, and I promise not to spend all day looking at myself in a looking-glass."

Now Pippin smiled, "All right--but I will let you may spend just enough time in front of the glass to wash your face and comb your hair. Goodness," he rolled his eyes dramatically, "I wouldn't want to be seen with a scruffy-looking girl. The cows might run out to the pasture on their own!"

Pervinca laughed, "Make me a promise, Pip."

"What sort of promise?"

"That we'll always be friends."

She was his sister; he felt they would always indeed be friends...but he knew if he didn't promise, she would be sad. Girls were strange like that. With all the seriousness a nine year old could muster, he answered, "I promise." Then an impish grin came to his face; he could never stay serious for very long. "Now _you _promise me something."

"What?"

"That you'll give me half of your pie."

"Pippin--how many pieces will that make you? Wait! I'll promise you half of my pie if _you _promise to do my half of the chores tomorrow."

"Certainly," Pippin responded, "if you promise to let me be first on the hay rope all summer long!"

"Most definitely, Pippin," said Pervinca, "if you promise to accompany me to all my tea parties until my first beau comes calling."

Pippin shuddered at the mere thought of a bunch of girls at a tea party--this one would cost her! "Fine, if you promise to do my half of the chores--for the rest of my _life!_"

"All right...." On and on the laughter and false promises went until it was bath time.

****

NINE - Day is Done

Pippin stepped out of the wash tub and onto the cold floor, dripping water from head to toe. The water had grown lukewarm and with no more room in the tub for more hot water. He threw a large towel around himself to ward off the chill. He pulled the privacy curtain aside and then made his way over to the small fire to get warm.

Eglantine was on the other side of the washroom preparing hot water for her own bath and heard the curtain open up. "Did you wash your hair--_and _behind your ears?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Pippin shivered.

"No wonder you're cold!" She reached for another towel and began to towel dry his dripping hair. She asked, "Pippin, may I see your bruise?" He pulled away just enough towel for his mother to view the recent injury. He wore it like a trophy ever since Hal called him a tough laddie. "My poor boy," she cooed. Taking another dry bath towel she draped it over his shoulders, "Go to your room and get dressed before you become sick. I'll look in on you later."

"G'night, Momma," he kissed her and scurried on to his bedroom. 

He ran into his room and closed the door behind him and saw there was a small fire burning in his own hearth, but went straight to his wardrobe and took out his nightshirt. He let the towels drop to the floor as he pulled it over his head and shoved his arms into the long sleeves. He found his night-coat lying on his bed and put it on over his nightshirt. Almost immediately he felt warmth begin to flow into his limbs. 

He went to his desk and slid open a drawer, taking out two small porcelain ponies and an apple. He always made sure he had a small supply of apples on hand inside his desk. The ponies were a gift from Bilbo to Paladin from a birthday long ago. Pippin discovered them the day before in his father's study while he and Pervinca played hide and seek as it rained outside. They looked so beautiful and so life-like that Pippin stole them away for a closer look in his own room. He munched on his apple as he stepped over the wet towels, taking them over to the small rug in front of his fireplace and sat down. He held one in his hand as he envisioned himself and Bilbo riding double on one of the ponies; galloping through Lake-town as the battle heated up. The flames glowed warm on Pippin's face as his imagination ran wild. The sound of the hooves pounded in his head as--

"Pippin?"

Pippin froze. "Hullo, Papa." His guilt-ridden face looked up at his father. "I...I was just borrowing them."

While his son had an apple in one hand and a pony in the other, Paladin bent down and picked up the second pony, placing it on top Pippin's desk. "I noticed they were missing yesterday," he said as he helped the boy to his feet and guided him towards the bed. "Were you not supposed to do something before you took them? You ought to know; we've discussed it many times before."

"I'm sorry, Papa."

"You're sorry because you got caught."

"I'll put them back as soon as I wake up in the morning."

"No, you won't; you have chores to do as soon as you wake up." Paladin pulled the bed linen down and lifted his son onto the bed. "You may _borrow _them for now, but when you're finished, please put them back where you found them. You must respect the things of others, Pippin--all right? Not because they're mine or Pearl's, but because they _don't _belong to you."

"Yes, Papa."

Paladin brought the covers over his son and tucked them in under the mattress. Taking the pony and apple out of Pippin's hands he placed them on the table next to the bed.

"Papa...why does Pervinca act strange?"

"Pervinca acting strange?" Paladin smirked, "Funny, she just asked me the same thing about you."

Pippin laughed at his father's jest, "No she didn't!"

Paladin sighed, "She's a girl--all girls begin acting strangely at her age."

"Will I start to act strange when I'm thirteen?"

"No, son, all lads think sensibly; either they like something, or they don't. Very simple--unlike girls who are undecided if they're in good humor or a foul mood. One day they wear their hair long, the next day it's shorn to their shoulders, and then they cry about it because it won't grow back right away. Understand?" Pippin shook his head. "Neither do I, and I've been through this thrice before with Pearl, Pim, and your mother."

"Momma acted strange?"

Paladin sat down on the bed and smiled. He had to think back a long ways into his teens for his answer, as he and his Tina were childhood sweethearts and most certainly was the love of his life. "Yes, but," he said with a gleam in his eye, "she's been a peculiar lass all her life. You must remember--she's a _Banks_." He winked. "We'll keep that one to ourselves, shall we?" He stood up and smoothed out the blankets again. He bent low over his son and kissed his forehead, "Goodnight, Pippin--I love you."

Pippin wrapped his arms around father's neck and returned the kiss, "Love you, too, Papa."

Pippin watched as his father turned down the lamp and shut the door when he left. He rolled over onto his good side and let his dreams take him away into a blissful slumber. 

No sooner had he done this when he felt a nudge accompanied by a girl's whisper, "Pippin....time to wake up..."

****

~The End~


End file.
